Wrapped Up In You
by NessaYume
Summary: What kind of trouble can Matt get into wrapping presents?


A/N: So, this is my actual Christmas 2012 fic for you guys! Although, my real present was updating ALL my stories on Christmas for you guys! If you haven't seen that yet, go now! Lol. This will just be a short and cute one-shot I did in my spare time. I thought if it when I was wrapping a difficult present. And btw, YES, it AU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

Warnings: Sexual Situations, Language

**Wrapped Up In You**

Matt hummed to himself as tapped down yet another corner and flipped the box over. He smiled at how perfect it looked before adding some ribbon and and bow. The name tag came last as he wrote the recipient's name on it.

Mello had to go to the store to get some more stuff for their Christmas dinner they were attending. L and Beyond were hosting a huge party for all their friends in celebration that it was their first Holiday as a couple. It seemed everyone was pairing off, really. Matt wondered when it'd be his turn.

He moved onto the next gift and looked at it questioningly. It wasn't a box. Boxes, he could do. Beautifully so. But this.. This shape was a monstrosity. He started out by rolling out some paper. He turned it over a few ways trying to decide the best way to go about his task. Maybe some ribbon would help? He was slowly becoming aggravated as he folded and unfolded the paper, trying to cause the least amount of bumps in the paper. Fed up, he attacked it fiercely.

(-line-)

Mello was exhausted. They had to attend the stupid Christmas party tomorrow and it was only polite to bring something. So, he had decided to make one of his special Chocolate Pound Cake. A recipe he made from scratch. But he hadn't counted on being so tired after work and having to stay up and make it on Christmas Eve.

He climbed the steps, cursing the broken elevator as he pulled his keys from his pocket. As he got to their door, he could hear Matt's music playing and smiled. Matt didn't listen to the conventional Christmas music while he worked. Something Mello was grateful for. Matt listened to the same music he listened to for any other task he had to do. Something to inspire him.

"I'm home!" He called out to his roommate and best friend as he dropped his keys on the side table. He kicked off the boots he hadn't even bother to lace up properly when he had to run to the store for sugar, and hung up his jacket.

"Mello?" Matt's voice squeaked from the other room. The blond lifted an eyebrow in curiosity as he picked his bag back up and headed into the apartment. When he walked into the dining room, he found Matt laying on the floor, wrapped in wrapping paper and ribbon. He couldn't help it, he bust out laughing. "Haha, laugh it up, asshole. Come on! Help me!" Matt cried out.

Mello wiped a tear from his eye and moved towards his best friend, "Ok, I'll help you." He grabbed a bow and placed it on Matt's head. "There, you're all ready to go."

Matt sat there and glared at his best friend, "It's not funny! I was trying to wrap that stupid present you got for Misa, and this happened. I'm not sure how I got the ribbon to tie off, but I did. Cut me loose!" Mello was laughing again. He knelt down in front of Matt and made to undo the ribbon, but stopped, an idea popped into his head. He knew Matt liked someone, but not _who_.

"If you tell me who you're for, I can put a tag on you and take you to the party." Matt flushed and looked away.

"Just let me loose." He said, weakly. Mello smirked to himself.

"Come on Matt. Maybe I can help you out. I can even put the tag right on your ass." It was no secret that Matt was gay. They had grown up together, after all. His color darkened, but he persisted.

"Please don't. Please, just let me go." He pleaded. Mello couldn't help but push. To tease his best friend, though.

"Come on, Matty. It's obvious that you've thought about them in that way if the color of your face is anything to go by. Just give me a name." He waved the page of name tags in front of Matt's face. But the redhead was starting to get angry and looked away. A thought crossed Mello's mind and he froze, face twisted in horror, "Oh shit. It's not Near, is it? That's not why you don't want to tell me, right?"

Matt looked back at him, jaw dropped, "No, you disgusting thick skulled jackass! Now let me go!" He demanded. Pleased, Mello went back to taunting though.

"If it's not Near, the only other reason you'd have to not tell me is if they were in a relationship though." Mello figured.

"They aren't." Matt lowered his eyes, feeling like he was giving too much away already.

"Then why can't you tell me? You tell me everything, but this. I don't understand-"

"It's you, ok!?" Matt screamed, interrupting his best friend. Mello stared at him, mouth frozen open and eyes wide. "Now you fucking know. So, can you _please_ let me go so I can go hide in my room mortified?!" He looked away again, fighting the stinging sensation behind his eyes. He felt Mello move slightly and couldn't resist looking when he felt Mello's hand press into his chest.

"To: Mello From: Matt" The tag read simply. He looked up at Mello in confusion, but a set of lips descended upon his own and capturing him in a whirlwind of passion. Matt melted into the kiss, feeling delirious when Mello pulled away. The blond holding his face was his only anchor to Earth.

"So, can I open my present now, or do I have to wait until morning?" Mello's voice was husky. Matt felt a thrill shoot through his body and shivered.

"Now. Please open it now." Mello's pocket knife was out and snapping ribbon with expert speed. Then, his hands ripped at the paper that had managed to capture his soon to be lover. Once free, Matt's arms wrapped right around Mello's neck, pulling them closer.

"Please, Mello." Matt whimpered when the blond attached himself to the sensitive part of his neck. The blonde groaned against his skin and hugged him tighter, rocking his hips against Matt's as he pulled him into his lap.

"Hold onto me." He ordered. Matt gripped his waist with his thighs, and held tight with his arms. Mello stood and carried him down the hall to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed with Matt.

Matt's hands moved up Mello's black t-shirt, feeling every dip of his muscles. He tossed his head back and moaned as Mello pushed his hips against his roughly. His hands tugged at Matt's shirt, forcing the redhead to sit up enough to pull it over his head. His body fell back to the bed as soon as the garment was gone and his eyes opened in time to watch Mello's shirt follow.

Mello made quick work of Matt's pants next, pulling them and his boxers down in one go, allowing him to kick them off of his ankles.

Matt's hands pulled at the laces of his pants. He never understood how the blond was comfortable in the leather, but he always appreciated the view they gave him. When Mello's erection sprang out, his hand was batted away when he reached for it.

"If you do that, I might not last long enough to get to the good part." Mello warned. He pushed his pants down to his knees before twisting to kick them off the bed as well. He crawled back up Matt's body and laid down over him slowly, both groaning at the feeling of their groins touching. "I need to prep you." He whispered, but Matt shook his head.

"No need. That shower I took before wrapping presents? I'm prepped." Matt admitted, just wanting to feel Mello inside of him already. Blue eyes dilated.

"Tell me you were thinking about me." He questioned. Matt smirked up at him, a hand rubbing his cheek.

"I _always_ think about you. On a minimum of a nightly basis." Mello's lips crashed to his once again as his legs were hiked up over his hips as Mello positioned himself at his entrance.

"All these nights, we've been thinking about one another and even masturbating to one another. So much wasted time, Matty. I hope you're ready to make up for lost time." Mello's look was challenging as he produced a bottle of lube and rubbed himself down haphazardly. Matt returned it and kissed him quickly.

"Bring it on." He stated, a groan quickly following as Mello thrust his erection into his body.

They moved together quickly, thrusting against the other like it was their last night on Earth.

"Fuck, Matt. It's too... I'm.." Mello groaned as his orgasm approached faster than he wanted it to. Matt took the hint and with all his strength, flipped them over. The blond was momentarily surprised, but quickly got over it as his lover began to move over him, slamming his body down as hard as he could, crying out as Mello's cock his his sweet spot. The sight was too much for him to take, and he dug his heels into the mattress, gripped Matt's hips, and buried himself deep within his body as he came, "Mail!"

Matt moaned as he felt Mello rolling his hims inside him as he unloaded himself, and slammed himself down one last time before rolling with him as his own orgasm was ripped from his body, "Mihael!"

Matt felt like his soul had left his body and was slowly returning. The weight made him crash down into his lover's arms. Mello turned them so he could cuddle his lover to him as they both breathed heavily.

"Do you think they'll be disappointed when I don't bring the Chocolate Pound Cake?" Mello laughed.

"Why aren't you?" Matt questioned, wrapping his limbs securely around Mello's form.

"Not enough time." Mello answered, running his fingertips down Matt's spine relishing in the shiver it caused.

"It doesn't take that long though." Matt was confused. Mello chuckled.

"You think I'm leaving this bed until I absolutely have to?" Matt hummed in response.

"You better not be. I believe you promised to make up for lost time." Matt lifted up and kissed Mello. Something shiny caught his attention and the blond couldn't help but laugh. Matt looked at him in confusion. Mello reached up and pulled the bow from Matt's hair.

"Not sure how this survived, but it did." Matt joined in on the laughter this time.

"Merry Christmas, Mels." He kissed him before pulling the blanket up over them and getting comfortable.

"Merry Christmas, Matty."

A/N: Thanks to my beta, MyBeautifulBlackHeart! Happy Holidays, everyone! Enjoy ALL the updates!


End file.
